Forbidden love Torture for the soul
by Cloudbaby
Summary: This is my first ever fic so please be kind! Aria wants Ezra but will she get him and what will she do if she does. Summary sucks but give it a chance.. Chapter 4 up please go r
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden love

Torture for the soul

**I own nothing unfortunately kinda wish I owned Ian Harding though! This is my first ever fic so please don't be to harsh no bashing or anything just positive feedback. I have hadn't had chance to proof read this or anything so just let me know what you think I already have the next chapter ready so if you guys like it I will post it pretty soon. ….**

It was a cold and snowy morning in Rosewood as Aria Montgomery wiped her bedroom window clear that had started to steam up from the heating being on full blast she only hoped that she would make it to school today after being forced to stay home the last two days from school due to the snow. Aria wasn't like most 16 year olds she loved school he favorite lesson was English and yes part of that was because of her teacher. He was a really good teacher and young and hot did I mention hot she thought. She smiled to herself thinking about his beautiful blue eyes those big blue eyes that she had caught looking at her on many occasions over the last couple of months she couldn't put her finger on it but she could swear he was flirting with her as well.

_Aria had not long signed up to stay late for an after school club run by Fitz for extra help with her course work to bump up her grade, when she had asked if she could sign up Mr Fitz had been surprised that she wanted to even saying that "he didn't think she needed any extra help but she was more than welcome to come along" he had smiled at her that big beautiful boyish smile that had made her insides melt and gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside! "Thanks" she said I'll look forward to it she smiled turning to leave "Oh" she said turning back round to see him starring at her ass he quickly looked up at her face his face turning slightly red and put his hand up to his forehead "erm yeah" he asked not looking at her fully in her eyes a smirk crept across Aria's lips "erm I was just wondering if I need to bring anything with me she smiled, Mr Fitz was busy trying to look interested on something on his desk so not to look in my eyes "You know for the after school club next week " He looked up "just yourself" he smiled Aria gave a sweet smile" later" Mr Fitz she said as she walked out of his class giving her hips a sexy swing as she walked she could of sworn she had him let out a deep breath she quickly turned round to see him starring again and gave him a quick smile and carried on walking away. _

Aria was quickly brought out of her day dream by her phone beeping she leaned forward picking it up and opening up to her messages, it was off Spencer it read **school is open today see you there! xx **Aria smiled she couldn't wait to see Mr Fitz again the weekend and the two days she was forced to stay off school because of the snow were enough. She quickly sent a message back to spencer ** c u there**. She was pretty sure Hannah wouldn't be as thrilled as her an Spencer to finally get back to school.

She walked to her closet an considered what to wear now she knew school was open she could get ready plus today was her first after school club with Fitz she wanted something hot, she picked out her short denim Minnie an a low cut black long sleeve tee that showed more than enough of her cleavage should anyone look there Mr Fitz she thought with a smile while fixing her hair.

Ezra woke up to a loud ringing in his ears he opened his eyes an hit his alarm clock but still the ringing continued it took him a second to realize it was his phone he leaned over "Hello" he said rubbing is eyes he smiled when the man on the other end of the phone told him that the school was back open "ok thanks" he said hanging up, he swung his legs over the bed his feet touching the floor the shock of the cold floor sent shivers up his legs "shit" he said out loud to no one "it's freezing" he ran across the floor to the bathroom an in to the shower.

Ezra was all ready to go he picked up his bag with all his papers in it when one fell out an hit the floor he looked down and recognized the hand writing straight away he leaned down an picked it up he smiled when he seen her name written across the top Aria Montgomery even the way she writes her names is sexy he thought.

_He cast his mind back to when she handed the paper to him the first one to finish as she passed it to him her fingers brushed his and he felt a charge of electricity run through him, she looked at him her mouth slightly open an took a quick intake of breath. Had she felt it to? "thanks Aria" he had said she had just smiled an turned walking back to her seat, tossing her brown curls over her shoulder an swaying her hips I couldn't take my eyes off her hips an her petite ass the way it swayed as she moved she looked back at me like she knew what she was doing like she knew I would be watching I quickly looked away a soft blush covering my cheeks but not before I seen a smile grace her lips. _

I leaned down an fixed that problem I now had in my pants did she know what she did to me how much I want her he thought Ezra took a big breath an walked to his front door "Coffee" he said allowed to himself slamming the door behind him.

Aria ran down the stairs of her house to see her Mom in the kitchen

"Hey mom" she said "schools back open" she smiled.

"Ok sweetie" Ella smiled looking at her daughter up and down "And do you really think this is appropriate school attire" she used her finger to point up and down at what her daughter was wearing.

Aria pouted "Mom come on I am 16 give me a break" she said.

Ella looked at her shook her head and held her hands up in defeat " It's freezing out there is all that skirt belt" she corrected herself referring to Aria's very short skirt "Won't keep you very warm."

"I am fine" Aria lied she was dreading stepping out in the snow in this outfit.

"Ok" her mom said "But a thick coat" she said handing her daughter a heavy winter coat.

Aria smiled taking the oversized coat and slipping it on she could ditch it at school "Fine" she said slipping on her Uggs "I'll see you later mom" she leaned over and kissed her mom on the cheek.

Aria opened her car door and quickly jumped in. Man was it cold she shut the door quickly and turned up the heat, she looked at the snow on the pavement thank god it was starting to melt she reversed on to the road and sped off.

…..

Aria smiled when 2nd period finally came round she looked in the mirror at her locker and fixed her hair and makeup.

"Hey" Emily said walking up to her looking her up and down "You look nice".

Aria smiled "Thanks" she said fixing her top slightly so it showed even more cleavage than she was already.

Emily smiled "I think he is more than going to notice you today".

Aria laughed catching up with Hannah an Spencer walking in to Mr Fitz's class she smiled when she seen him he was writing something on some paper but looked up when she walked in his mouth open slightly when seeing her not even hiding the fact he was checking her out.

Emily laughed causing Mr Fitz to quickly shut his mouth and look away. I sat in my usual seat and looked up at Mr Fitz staring at me once again. I wasn't even going to pretend I minded him looking so I looked straight at him biting my lip an giving him a sweet smile, his eyes lowering to where my cleavage was on show lingering there for a minute he quickly closed his eyes an turned around to focus his attention on the board.

"Right class" he shouted let's get started shall we.

15 minutes in to the class an Ezra could not stop looking at aria who was engrossed in the assignment he had set them, she was beautiful an so sexy he was pretty sure she knew what she did to him the look in her eyes told him that. Her top was so low he could see her rich creamy breasts and her skirt so short he could almost see her ass. He was distracted from his thoughts by someone walking to his desk his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was Aria.

"Mr Fitz" she said "I am not so sure about this question".

She handed him the page and lent over to show him so he got a perfect view down her top he nearly let out a groan there and then. He looked around him to see most of the male students in the class checking out her ass as she leaned over a flash of jealousy rushed through him. He looked up and her eyes burned in to his, she was biting her lip again.

"Erm sure" he said.

He looked up at the rest of the class.

"Back to work please" he shouted.

Aria smiled at him as he checked the question she was having a problem with he looked up and met her eyes.

"Aria you know this stuff, this should be easy for you to answer".

Aria smiled and bit her lip "I know" she said "Maybe I just wanted a little help it's ok ill figure it out" she said lingering for a minute "I think I may benefit from some one on one time" she licked her lips while saying this and Ezra nearly passed out.

"See me after class" he mumbled.

Aria wasn't so sure what to think was she in trouble, had she miss read the situation, did she take it to far. She couldn't quite read his facial expression was he mad she walked back to her desk and took her seat looking up to see if he was looking he wasn't.

The rest of the lesson seem to drag and Mr Fitz wouldn't look at me the bell rang and everyone got up Aria hung back a little bit slowly packing her books in to her bag and pulling on her jacket.

"I'll see you guys at lunch" Aria said when she seen her friends hanging back for her.

She walked up to Mr Fitz's desk "Hi" she said.

Ezra looked up at the beautiful girl in front of him and didn't know what to say. She was so beautiful everything about her was perfect her big doe like brown eyes were searching his for answers and he didn't know what to say he didn't want to hurt her but it had to be said.

"Aria" he said rubbing his temples "You are a very bright girl in fact more than bright you excel so much in English, I have seen you reading to kill a mocking bird many times. So I really do not understand why you are playing like you don't know certain things when you do" That was a lie he did but he could not admit that.

Aria hung her head slightly "Err I just".

Aria rubbed her shoulders she was starting to feel cold her Mom was right this outfit was a joke it barely covered her ass let alone anything else. What was she thinking to him she was a stupid school girl playing games with her education nothing more. She felt a tear form in her eye but refused to let them fall she looked up at him.

"I am really sorry" Mr Fitz "I don't know what is going on with me lately" she said hugging her arms round her chest.

Ezra looked up at her he wanted so badly to tell her he found her so attractive and wanted her but he couldn't he wasn't allowed to he was her teacher.

"Aria" he said looking at her he smiled she looked up at him and chewed her lip.

"Yeah" she said.

"You are so bright" Ezra said "you're the brightest student in my class".

Aria laughed "Spencer won't be happy" she smiled.

Ezra laughed he noticed her arms wrapped round her body "Are you cold"? He asked his eyes full of concern.

"Oh I am fine" Aria said "I left my coat in my car I better go thanks Mr Fitz and I am sorry".

Ezra nodded his head " I will see you tonight in after school club"? He asked looking at her.

"Err sure" she replied thinking about it "I really better go" she smiled she started to walk out of the door.

"Aria" Ezra said in a very soft voice.

Aria stopped but didn't turn around.

"You really are bright beautiful young women" Ezra whispered out.

Aria felt her insides go crazy she smiled and turned around and looked at him.

"Thanks" Mr Fitz she said "You are not so bad yourself".

She wondered if she should but in the moment she just went for it. She walked back in the room towards him she held her breath as did he she wasn't sure, will he push her away she leaned over him he didn't move good sign and gave me a very brief and soft kiss on the cheek his skin was so soft she inhaled his scent he smelt so good. She closed her eyes for a second and stepped back a little and quickly checked over her shoulder no one was around she looked back at Fitz his eyes where burning in to hers and where glazed over she couldn't read him was that lust in his eyes.

"Err Aria" Ezra said he closed his eyes and what she thought she had seen before lust was gone and his blue eyes where back he smiled.

"You better get to class" he said "I'll catch you later".

"Sure" Aria said unsure of what to do she turned on her heels and left "what have I done" she said allowed to herself!

…..

What the hell just happened Ezra thought I had never wanted anything so much as to turn around and kiss her back. Her smell her flowery scent I could breathe it all day her lips where so soft when they touched my skin he subconsciously traced the spot where she kissed his cheek with his hand.

"What am I going to do" He said allowed.

"Ezra" A woman's voice said.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Mrs Berry the vice principal a nice woman not much older than me she must be good at her job to be the vice principal already. She was pretty, blonde hair, tall and slim and blue eyes. She smiled at me when she noticed I was checking her out.

"Oh hey Mrs Berry" I said my face flushing pink slightly "Everything ok" I asked?

"Ezra how many times call me Amanda" she laughed.

She walked over to my desk and swayed her hips as she moved towards me her long tanned legs moving in perfect sync. It was then that he noticed how short her skirt was well for a vice principal wasn't she supposed to be setting an example?

"Sorry Amanda" Ezra said with a gulp as she sat on the edge of this desk crossing her legs in front of him so he had a perfect view of her thighs.

She smiled "I am up her sweetie" she smiled sexily having caught him starring

"I was just wondering Ezra that if you're not up to much tonight you would like to go for a drink and get something to eat" As she said this she leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of his tie picking it and pulling it slightly so she was pulling him towards her.

Ezra looked up at her as her tongue came out and parted her lips and ran along them.

Someone coughed and brought him out of his thoughts he looked up tearing his gaze from Amanda and there she was her brown eyes looked in to his he thought he seen hurt in her eyes but she was so quick to look away she leaned over his desk

"I left my book" Aria said not looking up at him or Amanda "Sorry to interrupt" she said quickly grabbing the book and making towards the door.

Ezra didn't know what to say or do for that matter he was frozen to the spot with Amanda still holding on to his tie he pulled it back slightly.

"Aria" he shouted.

Aria stopped in the door and Amanda looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Do you not need a note?" he asked.

"For what?" Aria asked not turning around.

"Oh" Amanda said "You are late for class" she stood up and fixed her skirt pulling it down but only slightly.

"I have a meeting" Amanda said walking to the door "Let me know Mr Fitz" she said in a very suggestive tone.

Ezra nodded but didn't say anything. She left the class with a sway of her hips.

"Once you get your note hurry along to class Aria" Amanda hissed "Or you will be in detention!" she bit out and was gone.

"Erm" Ezra said still not sure at what just happened.

"My Note" Aria said looking up at him.

Ezra could see the hurt in her eyes he smiled at her and wrote it out "You know that was not what it looked like" he smiled looking up at her while holding out the piece of paper to her.

Aria leaned over and took it from him a charge of electric rushed through him as their hands touched.

"Mr Fitz" she smiled "That looked like someone asking you out on a date" she said.

Aria moved to take the note but Ezra didn't let go.

"She might of asked me out on a date but I didn't say yes" He smiled his eyes burning in to hers while he spoke he seen the sides of her eyes crease as she smiled.

"Mr Fitz anyone would think you were interested in someone else" she toyed.

"Maybe I am" he spoke in just a whisper "And maybe I don't know how to handle feeling this way about someone I shouldn't".


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own nothing or anything etc** **enjoy and please review let me know what you think**

Aria was shocked she didn't think he would admit it well he hadn't and unless he was talking about another student then she was going to take it as he had the same feelings she was having about him. She was 45 minutes late for her class by the time she got there and when she did get there she spent the entire time day dreaming about what happened.

"_Maybe I am" Ezra spoke in just a whisper "And maybe I don't know how to handle feeling this way about someone I shouldn't". _

_Aria gripped the paper even tighter "Well maybe she feels the same way" she managed to get out "And doesn't know what to do either"._

_Ezra smiled that sweet smile and stood up he moved closer to her leaned in close and moved a strand of her out of her face and brushed his hand down her cheek._

"_You are so beautiful" He said leaning in slowly. _

_Was he going to kiss me she thought she wanted him to so much she could smell in cologne and his smell._

"_You have no idea how hard it is every day to look at you as just another student and pretend I don't think your sexy as hell and it doesn't help" he gestured to her clothes "When you wear clothes like this"._

_He walked closer and gripped her hips gently pulling her towards him he leaned in slowly their lips inches away. Just as he was about to seal their lips together they heard footsteps and broke apart._

"_I better go" Aria smiled._

" _Here" Ezra said leaning down and writing something on a bit of paper "My number" he said "We need to talk"._

_Aria took the piece of paper "Yeah we do" she said "I better go" she said leaving._

The bell rang signaling the end of class breaking her out of her thoughts.

"How come you were so late for class?" Hannah asked walking up next to her "And why do you have a goofy smile on your face?"

"Huh" Aria asked looking up "I lost my book" she said holding up her math's book."

"And it took you 45 minutes to find it, Where was it?" Hannah asked knitting her brows together.

"Fitz's class" Aria said not making eye contact and pushing her stuff in her bag "Lunch" she asked not giving her time to respond and hurrying off.

Hannah quickly caught up "Hold up" she whispered "Fitz?" she smiled.

"Yeah "Aria said "Why?" she looked at her giving her a plain look as possible.

"Nothing" Hannah said "You are happy I am happy you can tell me when you are ready."

Aria smiled "There is nothing to tell." She tried to stop the smile that was threating to form on her face but was unsuccessful.

"Sure" Hannah said smirking "Lunch" she said

Aria wasn't that hungry the only thing she was hungry for was Ezra she was sat at the table with the girls when he walked in he glanced at her briefly and smiled. She smiled back slightly so the girls didn't see.

"What is everyone up to tonight?" Spencer asked.

"English extra hours" Aria said quickly trying to avoid the knowing looks off the girls and the smirk on Hannah's lips.

"Swim meet" Emily said rescuing Aria from any more questions that Spencer was just about to ask.

"Caleb" Hannah smiled giggling slightly.

Spencer sighed "Well I do have an essay that needs doing."

Aria's next class was so boring she was flicking through her book when a piece of paper fell out of the book she looked at it was Ezra number she hid her phone in her book and wrote out a simple text **Hi it's Aria just letting you know my number xo**

Not a minute later her phone lit up signaling a text she quickly read it

**Hi are you ok ? x**

**I am good she wrote back glad we were able to figure some things out! Xo **she hit the send button careful Mr Ryan couldn't see her.

Her phone lit up again almost straight away **Yeah me to although I am not sure exactly what we figured out except you find me extremely attractive ;-) and I am not sure where we go from here xx**

She quickly typed out a reply smiling happily to herself **Don't flatter yourself fitz ;-) me either I could stay later after after school club if you want? Give us a chance to talk?**

**Yeah sounds like a plan see you then EF xo**

Aria smiled today was looking up she looked out of the window even most of the snow had started to clear on the ground and although it was still cold out the sun was shining through the clouds.

The rest of the day passed agonizing slow it felt like she had aged since the bell rang and she said goodbye to her friends at her locker promising to catch up with them later. She grabbed her makeup bag and made her way to the restroom fixing her hair and makeup in the mirror she applied her cherry lip gloss on her full lips and tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder fixing her short skirt and skimpy top she smiled today had really been a long day she made her way down to Mr Fitz's class and knocked on the door noticing she was 10 minutes late she seen him look up and wave her in.

"Hi" she smiled at him.

"Miss Montgomery" he said rather to seductively "If you would take a seat next to Sean and we can get started on the dialogue."

Aria smiled at Sean Hannah's ex "Hey" she said sitting next to him.

"Hi Aria" Sean said" I didn't realize you where flunking English?"

"I am not" Aria quickly said "It's just I need some extra help on this for my course work."

"Oh" Sean nodded "Sure Well you're going to have a better idea on this stuff than me, I am only doing this so I can stay on the lacrosse team have to bring my grades up."

Aria nodded but she was to busy looking up at Mr fitz talking to another student in the room to take to much notice.

The hour flew by much to Aria's disappointment it was filled with smiles and longing looks between her and Ezra how nobody else could not feel the sexual chemistry between them she did not know.

"Right that is enough for today we will pick back up tomorrow if that's ok guys" Everyone nearly knocked Ezra down on their rush to get out of the door before he had finished speaking.

"Hey" Aria said laughing" I guess not everyone was as happy to be here as I was."

"I guess not" Ezra said.

"So" Aria said biting her lip and casting her eyes down to her shoes.

"So" Ezra said walking towards her after shutting the door. He walked over to her and sat on his desk pulling her between his legs he pulled her tight and looked deep in her eyes "I can't get you out of my head" He said "Are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything" Aria said leaning in and brushing his lips with hers "I have wanted this for so long" She pressed her lips on to his and was met by a passionate but soft kiss. Aria almost melted and let out a sigh at the same time Ezra pushed his tongue in her mouth and pair of the fought for dominance with their tongues the kiss went on until Aria stopped for oxygen.

She leaned back against the desk behind her taking in as much air as she could she smiled "That was" She touched her lips and looked at him "Amazing."

Ezra smiled and pulled her in to him "I'll show you amazing" he said while kissing her again the kiss had so much need it Aria felt herself go dizzy with want.

Ezra slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed it which caused Aria to gasp Ezra smiled moving his mouth from her mouth down to her neck.

"Do you know what you do to me?"

He breathed on to her neck "From the minute I saw you I have struggled to move from my desk" He let his hand travel up and down her thigh ticking her with his fingertips. His hand rose slightly up her skirt causing Aria suck in a quick breath.

"And Miss Montgomery this is not much of a skirt" He said his hand riding higher until it was inches from her ass he squeezed it while biting her ear lobe.

"I want you so much" He said leaving little kisses all the way down her neck to the top of her breast leaving little kisses over them.

"Ezra" Aria managed to get out she was so aroused all she wanted was him right here right now "But what if someone walked in?" she got out while he sucked at the spot of her neck and his fingers got closer and closer to her panties.

"Huh" he said sucking on that sweet spot on her neck while his fingers finally made their way to her pantie covered wet center.

"You are so wet" He said.

She felt his hard erection digging in to her hip. She brushed it slowly with her hand causing him to moan. His fingers hooked road her panties and found her hot wet core brushing slowly on her shaved mound he stroked slowly and found her clit causing her to moan in to his mouth as he kissed her hard.

"Oh my god" she mumbled in to the kiss as his fingers began their assault on her sensitive bud.

There was a knock on the door causing aria to quickly jump back and bang in to the table behind her.

"Ezra" The woman shouted "Can I come in are you in there?" The door opened and in walked Mrs Berry "Ezra" she smiled "I thought you might of left your blind was down" she gestured to the door noticing Aria standing next to the table.

Aria was very conscious that they had come very close to getting caught and they had only just begun. She was also very conscious that she was in a very aroused state he face flushed and nipples hard and her skirt rode up, lips red from kissing amazing kissing she thought looking at Ezra who had a bit of deer in head lights look about him! But she kind of liked the excitement of being caught.

"Sorry" Aria said "It's my fault Mr Fitz is still here he was on his way out locking his door when I was on my way to my locker, I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped up in front of him, he sat me down in here while he got me a glass of water to make sure I was all right, I am fine though" she lied "Just slightly embarrassed with nothing but a bruised ego" she laughed.

"Thanks Mr Fitz" Aria said looking up at him from her long lashes and biting her lip "You really helped me out there."

"No problem" Ezra said "Always happy to help." He had trouble hiding the smirk on his face thinking about what they had just done.

"I better get going" Aria said "I'll see you both tomorrow" she smiled and left.

Once she was in the warmth of her car she couldn't stop smiling she opened up her text on her phone and typed** That was amazing xo** she placed her phone in her pocket placing the key in the engine and waiting for the heating to kick in, man she needed a new car this was her dads old old one. And she was pretty sure it wasn't going to with stand another cold winter. Once the car had warmed up a bit she sped off to home.

…..

"Ezra" Amanda said "I think Aria might have a crush on you" she said eyeing the door that Aria had just walked out of.

Ezra shook his head "Aria no she is to much of a good student" He lied.

Amanda smiled and Ezra noticed she had lipstick on his teeth. "So are you on for tonight?" she asked

"Tonight?" Ezra asked hearing his phone signal he had a message he opened up the text on his phone and read the message from Aria.

"You know about our date tonight?" Amanda asked eyeing his phone and the smile that appeared on his face from looking it.

"Oh I can't tonight" Ezra said "Maybe another time my friend Hardy is in town and he has just messaged me asking to meet up sorry"

"Ok" Amanda said smiling again and showing off the lipstick stain on her teeth "Maybe next week or something I have tickets to a show."

"Sure" Ezra said not really listening grabbing his things of his desk and walking towards the door, "I really have to go but we will talk soon" He backed out the class room.

"Ok see you tomorrow" Amanda shouted after him.

Ezra quickly wrote back to Aria.

**That was amazing, your amazing and that was nothing yet you just wait I will show you amazing! Xo**

Ezra knew he was playing a dangerous game and he was opening his whole life up to so much trouble, but he couldn't stop himself the more wrong it was just made it that more exciting. He pressed his head on his car stirring wheel what was he getting himself in to!

Please **review** and let me know what you think the more reviews I get the faster I will get the next chapter up! I already have it half written so hopefully I can get it up pretty soon! Thanks guys!

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I own nothing or no one etc etc.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews please review when you have read this chapter and let me know what you all think. I haven't proof read this chapter so sorry if there are loads of mistakes it's just im off out and wanted to get this up as won't have a chance later please let me know what you think. **

It had started to snow again when Aria looked out of the kitchen window not as heavy as the past few days though she could see it falling on her car lit up by the street light.

"You ok Sweetie?" Ella asked while chopping up some carrots.

Aria turned around "Yeah sure am" Aria smiled "You need any help with dinner?"

"No am good baby will be a while yet, how was school today?"

"Was good" Aria said "I have a ton of homework though" she said while picking up a carrot and placing it in her mouth.

"How was after school club English right?" Ella asked.

"Yeah" Aria nodded trying to hide the blush that had swept over her face "Was good also".

"Mr Fitz organises that right?" Ella asked holding up the knife in mid-air thinking.

"Yeah" Aria mumbled out.

"He's the hot one right?" Ella asked with the knife still mid-air and her brows knitted together.

"I guess you could call him hot, I mean I guess a lot of people find him attractive" Aria said while shrugging her shoulders.

"No wonder he has so many students staying late in his after school class" Ella smiled knowingly "I thought you were acing English?"

"I am" Aria shot back "I just needed some help on my course work that's all, so how long exactly till dinner like I said I have a tone of homework?"

Ella laughed out loud "I am just playing with you baby everyone has a crush on a teacher at some time mine was my maths teacher Mr Ray tall dark and handsome" she gazed off thinking.

"Ok" Aria shouted "Mr Ray still teaches at my school and he is no longer tall dark and handsome" She laughed "Just tall grey and slightly orange".

Ella laughed "Well yeah" she said thinking "That's what usually happens, but I don't care if you have a crush on your English teacher just whatever keeps you working hard" She laughed "Dinner will ready in about an hour."

"Ok and I do not have a crush on my English teacher" Aria shouted while walking up the stairs to her room.

She picked up her phone from the bed and checked her messages she had three one from Hannah.

**Did you see the snow maybe no school tomorrow!**

And one off spence

**Did you see the snow hopefully school is still open tomorrow.**

Aria laughed her friends who were all so close could not be more different.

She read the other message which was off Ezra she smiled seeing his name light up her screen on the message I'll have to change that she thought all I need is my Mom to see his name in my phone there are so few people in Rosewood called Ezra. She read the message.

**Hey what are you up to? Have not stopped thinking about you since I got in.**

Aria quickly typed her reply

**Hey you I am good nothing much yeah that moment we had before is pretty hard to forget.**

A reply came straight away.

**Yeah I need to talk to you about that am sorry if I took things to far back there I was just let's say in the moment, looking back maybe I shouldn't of took things that far and I apologize if you feel I forced anything back there.**

Aria shook her head was he joking she thought writing back.

**Did you hear me say stop? Cause I enjoyed every minute.**

She waited for a reply but after an hour her Mom shouted her down for dinner maybe he is in the shower or something the thought made her smile.

…..

After dinner Aria was tired it had been a very long day and her eyes where so heavy she checked her phone but no reply from Ezra just Emily checking in.

Aria stripped out of her clothes and pulled her fresh PJ'S slipped them on and climbed in to her bed.

….

The next day second period came round and she still had yet to hear from Ezra well now she had class with me she thought she seen Emily and caught up with her

"How did your date go last night Em" she asked nudging her arm with a smile.

"Good" Emily smiled Page is nice we had fun it was cut short by the snow though she said.

"Yeah?" Aria asked "Am glad" they walked in to Fitz's class to see him writing on the board Aria took her seat next to Emily squeezing Spencer's shoulder as she passed to say Hi.

Ezra still hadn't turned round until the bell rang.

"Right" Ezra said "Everyone take your seats today we are going to sit a practice exam" The unanimous groans that rung out through the class made aria smile.

Ezra laughed "Come on you all know your stuff, I am your teacher and am a good teacher" He joked "So you should all ace this" He looked around the room his eyes landing on Aria.

Aria's breath hitched as he so obviously checked her out she smiled at him he smiled back quickly looking somewhere else as not to linger to long on Aria.

He passed papers down "Now you have half an hour go" He said the room fell in to a hushed silence and he sat down at the front aria smiled now was the perfect time she slid he phone out of her pocket making sure it was on silent, she typed out a message

**You look hot today Mr Fitz!**

She hit send and quickly slid her phone in her pocket.

A few seconds past and she heard the tell-tale vibrating of a phone she looked up through her lashes to see Ezra check his phone under his desk she smiled when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the message.

**Why thank you Miss Montgomery you look pretty hot today yourself in fact I would say it's pretty hard not to keep starring at you in class**.

Aria quickly typed a message back.

**You can stare all you want Mr Fitz if you ask nice I might even let you touch! xx**

Aria hit send and seen Ezra shift uncomfortably in his seat she smiled raising her hand.

"Mr Fitz" Aria spoke quietly.

Ezra looked up and eyed her suspiciously "Aria?" he asked.

"Mr Fitz can I use the rest room please" Aria asked.

Ezra nodded "Sure but be quick Miss Montgomery we are in the middle of a practice exam".

"Thanks" Aria smiled getting up and heading to the girls rest room when she was in there she took her phone out of her pocket and read her message off Ezra.

**Don't tease Miss Montgomery I might just have to keep you back after class for trying to seduce your teacher. Ps sorry I didn't get back to you last night my friend stopped by and by the time he left I just passed out**.

Aria smiled and quickly wrote back.

**That's is not teasing Mr Fitz** she quickly lifted up her top and snapped a picture on her phone of her breasts **this is at least now you have a real reason to keep me back after class** she hit send before she changed her mind and waited for him to reply.

A message came back straight away.

**Get your hot ass back to class now or I will come get you! Ps you want to meet me tonight I will take you out!**

**Sure** Aria messaged back **on way** **XX**

…

By the time lunch rolled around Aria was so hungry she joined the lunch line with Spencer and picked up some fries and a water.

"What you up to tonight" Spencer asked.

"Nothing much" Aria lied "My mom has asked me to help out at the gallery" She lied hoping spencer would not ask any more questions.

"Oh ok" Spencer said "Sounds like fun, how is your mum doing lately you know with the divorce?"

"Ok" Aria said "She seems happier if you know what I mean like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and she is free, I mean I love my dad because he is my dad but honestly what he done to my mom is heart breaking. You know he is still seeing her don't you and she is pregnant with his child?"

"Wow" Spencer said "I knew he was still seeing her but I didn't know about the baby are you ok?"

"Well the stuff with my dad no but am just blocking it out and looking after my mom but she is tough and actually seems pretty happy."

"Yeah that's good" Spencer said "You know where I am if you need to talk to me."

"Thanks Spence I love you."

They made their way over to their table with Hannah and Emily.

…

Ezra got ready to leave after he finished up his marking he pulled his jacket on and made his way to the school entrance he smiled seeing Amanda walking in front of him for a spilt second he thought he should hide in the men's room until she was gone something about her was so unattractive to him maybe because she practically throws herself at me he thought.

She turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Hi Ezra" she smiled.

No lip stick on the teeth today he thought "Hi" he said in a weary voice.

"I haven't seen you all day, have you been busy? You are so dedicated to your students sometimes I think you need to unwind and relax fancy a drink?" she asked "I am just on my way to coopers for a bite to eat and a drink."

"I can't tonight" Ezra said while still making his way out of the entrance "Rain check" he shouted back.

Damn he thought I am going to have to come up with a good excuse soon he thought climbing in to his car and seeing Amanda on the steps he lifted up his hand to wave good bye to her and drove off.

….

Aria checked her reflection in the mirror she had on a black and pink body con dress it fitted perfect to every curve and showed off her amazing figure, she finished drawing on her eye liner and curling her hair with her tongs and checked her phone she had a message from Ezra

**Meet me outside Deco night club around 8 xx**

Aria smiled picking up her purse and checking her fake ID was in there she fixed her dress and headed out luckily her Mom and Brother where both out so she didn't have to hide her outfit she climbed in her car and sped off to city.

Ezra was sat on a bench across from the club when he seen Aria pull up he smiled and held up his hand as she got out his breath caught in his mouth she looked amazing she smiled waving over to him and walking over he couldn't take his eyes off her .

"Hi" Aria said when she was close to him.

"Hey" Ezra got out still not taking his eyes off her body "Wow you look amazing that dress wow" He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "I am so glad you came."

"Me to" Aria said leaning in to him as he put his arm around her resting it on her ass.

"Shall we" he said leading the way towards the club it was then that it occurred to Ezra that Aria was only 16 how the hell was she going to get in here he thought.

They joined the line of people which was moving pretty quickly until the security guy was in front of them. The guy looked Aria up and down and then looked at Ezra, Ezra swallowed hard trying to look cool about the whole situation.

"How the hell did you manage to pull her?" He asked Ezra blatantly starring at Arias creamy breast's that where straining to get out over the top of her purposely tight dress.

Aria laughed "Joel come on" She said.

Ezra looked at Aria surprised had she been here before.

"Sorry Aria" The security guy said "Man you are looking hot tonight though wow" He said as he lifted the rope and let them in "And checke her ass you are one lucky dude, you treat her right man or you will have me to answer to." He said speaking to Ezra

Aria smiled and nudged him on the arm "You have a wife" she said walking in holding Ezra's hand.

Ezra leaned over to her "How you know him" he asked trying and not succeeding to keep the jealously out of his voice.

The girls and I come here quite a bit she smiled "Don't worry though you are the only guy I have ever been here with."

"How" Ezra said confused "Aren't you?"

"Fake ID" Aria cut him off showing it to him.

There was an uncomfortable silence has the reality of how young Aria was hit Ezra.

"You want a drink?" Aria asked changing the subject.

"Yeah" Ezra said "I think I need one" They walked over to the bar "What you having?" He asked Aria

"Hmmm Vodka and diet soda?" Aria asked

Ezra eyed her cautiously "You sure?" He asked.

"Yep" Aria smiled leaning in to him and "Whispering don't worry it's the weekend we don't have school tomorrow."

Ezra nodded still not sure his eyes burning in to hers.

"If you don't get it for me I will just buy it myself anyway" she said taking money out of her clutch.

Ezra looked over at the bar tender and got his attention "One Vodka diet soda and a JD and coke" He looked at Aria who was moving her hips the to music while waiting for her drink he smiled paying the guy and handing Aria her drink.

"Thank you" Aria smiled she toyed with the straw in her mouth "This is not my first alcoholic drink Mr Fitz I am a lot more mature than you realize."

Ezra nodded stretching out his arms and pulling her in to him "I don't doubt it" He said kissing her neck man she smelt good he breathed in her scent while letting his hands drop to her ass.

Aria laughed pushing him back slightly and dancing to music Ezra stepped back and watched her while drinking his drink.

…..

It was a little after 11 and the club was packed it was hot and sweaty but Aria was having the time of her life.

"Ohh I love this song Aria shouted above the music as pour some sugar on me came over the speakers dance with me she grabbed his hand and led him on to the dance floor.

Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

Aria backed her ass up on to Ezra and began grinding her hips to the music he held on to her hips and she let her body travel up and down his sending his senses in to over drive he felt his member harden and he let his hands travel all up her body tracing every part of it with his finger he leaned in to her neck and kissed her.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked.

"Sure" Aria said "Let's go."

They made their way out of the club with Ezra leading holding Aria's hand behind him. As Aria was walking she walked past a group of young lads suddenly she felt someone slap her ass

"Mmmmm fine" The tallest blonde of the bunch said.

Aria turned around feeling pretty confident from all the alcohol in her system "Do you mind?" she asked "That hurt."

"I'm sorry sweet thing but an ass like yours is made to be spanked baby you are so fine" He walked over to her brushing a strand her hair out her face "So fine" The tall blonde guy said.

She felt him before she saw him Ezra grabbed her hand and pulled her behind so he was now standing in front of her "What's up man" Ezra shouted over the music "We got a problem here?"

"And who are you her body guard" He laughed to his friends behind him.

"Am her Boyfriend" Ezra said walking up to the man in front of him and pushing him back slightly with his chest "And I would appreciate you keeping your hands off my girlfriend."

Aria smiled when she heard him say Boyfriend holding his shirt at the back and trying unsuccessfully to pull him away "Ezra leave him he is not worth it come on lets go."

The security guy who was talking to Aria before came over to her "Everything ok Aria?" he asked looking at Ezra and the drunk guy.

"Yeah" Aria said "Those guys were just being ass's is all."

"You need me to throw them out?" He asked.

"No" Aria said pulling Ezra's arm "We were leaving anyway" She said pulling him back this time successfully.

"You're quite strong" Aria said to him as they were leaving.

"Well compared to a drunken 5ft 2 young lady I would like to think so" He smirked "You ok?"

"Yeah" Aria said swaying slightly the fresh air hitting her as they left the club made her realise how drunk she was.

"I don't think I can drive tonight" she laughed "You know she said looking up at him you are a very good looking man MR Fitz" She slurred "You are so hot."

Ezra laughed "I think you are drunk" He smiled pulling her towards him and pushing her up against the wall "And very very hot" He pulled her in to a passionate kiss his hands covering every inch of her body cupping and squeezing her breasts "These look amazing in this dress" He said he leaned down and kissed each one pulling her dress down slightly and freeing each one from her bra he sucked and licked each nipple which drove Aria wild with want as she arched her hips towards him to create some type of friction between them moans escaped from her lips as his teeth nipped and mouth sucked each nipple taking his time to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Aria felt dizzy between the alcohol and the feeling in the pit of her stomach she felt Ezra push his knee between her thighs spreading them apart, he let his hand trace up her thigh and up her dress she let out a soft moan.

Ezra trailed his fingers up Aria's thigh all the way up to her waist he stopped kissing her and looked up at her with a question in his eyes.

Aria just smiled a sexy smile "You can't wear underwear with a dress like this" She laughed.

"Do you have any idea what you do me?" He asked leaning in and kissing her.

"Oh I have some idea" Aria smiled letting her fingers drop to his crotch to feel his hard member she slowly unzipped his pants and felt his dick fall out of the opening "You're so big" she said allowed shock evident in her eyes.

Ezra laughed "Thanks" He mumbled between kisses as Aria started to work her hand up and down his shaft "mmmmmm Aria" He said" I think we should stop before things get to out of hand here."

Aria looked up at him feeling down and grabbing his balls in her hands and squeezing them she laughed "sure whatever you say" She said getting to her knees her intentions obvious but stumbling on the way.

Ezra shook his head zipping himself up and picking Aria up "You are far to drunk to go home tonight" He said "I'll get us cab you can stay at my place message your Mom tell her you are staying at one of your friends."

Aria smiled "Really" she said holding her phone and trying to write a message on the phone while trying to stand up right "There she said done I am staying at Hannah's tonight" she whispered.

Ezra laughed flagging down a cab in the street and helping Aria in first.

….

"So this is where you live Mr Fitz" Aria slurred "It's nice very you" She said aiming to sit down on the couch but missing and landing on the floor.

"Wow wow" Ezra said rushing to her trying but failing in his attempt to catch her "You ok?" He asked.

"I think I have bruised my ass" She smiled rubbing her behind "Maybe you could kiss it better."

Ezra laughed sitting her down on his bed and pulling her boots off.

Aria lifted her dress off above her head and was left butt naked thanks to her wearing no underwear.

Ezra stood up "Man Aria" he said "You are making this so hard" He said starring at her he picked up one of his t shirts and threw it at her "Put it on before I lose control."

Aria laughed slipping it over her head and smelling the top "It smells like you" She mumbled falling back her head hitting the pillow she closed her eyes "I like your smell she mumbled."

Ezra looked at her as she fell asleep he pulled the covers over her and kissed her head switching off the light and climbing in next to her "Night" he said allowed pulling her to his body and wrapping his arms around her.

"Boyfriend" Aria giggled in her sleep "I think you will make a good one."

Ezra pulled her closer and closed his eyes letting darkness take over him and falling in to a deep sleep.

**If you enjoyed this please review and let me know. Next chapter up soon just finishing it off.**


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing or no body.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and to everyone who is reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review and let me know what you think.

The smell of bacon and freshly made coffee invaded Aria's nostrils, her head felt like someone was banging on it. She slowly opened her eyes only to shut them straight away as the light from the window shone throw.

"Ohhhhh" she mumbled pulling a pillow from under her and covering her face with it.

"Morning Sleepy head" Ezra said while walking over to her with food and a fresh cup of coffee.

Aria slipped her head out from under the pillow "Did I embarrass myself last night?" she asked.

Ezra laughed "Depends on what you consider embarrassing" He said setting her food and drink down next to her.

Aria sat up slightly squinting at the light "So that's a yes?" she asked looking up at him.

"No" Ezra said "You didn't, here eat" He said "You will feel better."

"I don't think I can" Aria said looking at the plate of food she picked up the coffee and took a sip "Mmm" she said "Better already."

Ezra laughed "Eat you will feel better" He sat on the end of the bed looking at her.

Aria looked at him "Do I look awful?" She asked while brushing her hair out of her face.

"No" Ezra said wiping a smudge of mascara off her cheek "You look beautiful" He stood up "I am going to jump in the shower and then I will drive you get your car ok?"

"My car" Aria said "My Mom" she said suddenly realising she leaned over and checked her phone seeing she had two messages and three missed calls.

The first one off her Mom

**Yes that's fine baby I'll see you in the morning have fun at Hannah's xxx**

And the next one and the missed calls where all off Hannah

**Aria your Mom has just rang here asking for you where are you? I lied and said you were in the shower when she called and I would get you to give her a call back when you got out luckily I picked up the phone not my Mom ring her back and then ring me and tell me where you are!**

"Shit" Aria said.

"Is everything alright?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah" Aria said waiting for Ezra to get in the shower and dialling home.

"Hello" Ella said picking up the phone from the other line.

"Hi Mom its Aria Hannah said you rang while I was in the shower?"

"Oh yeah" Ella said "Am just off in to town to do a bit of shopping, I was just wondering what time you would be home and if you wanted to come with me or needed anything?"

"Err no I am good Mom thank you I think I am just going to come home and change then heading to get some coffee with the girls, but we can go for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds lovely" Ella said.

Aria smiled hanging up the phone she got out of bed an caught sight of herself in the mirror "Oh no" she said she heard Ezra in the shower and walked over to the door which was slightly ajar she leaned her head around it and couldn't see anything due the shower curtain shielding Ezra, she slipped Ezra's t-shirt above her head and slipped in the bathroom quietly poking her head around the shower curtain and seeing Ezra. He had his back to her so she slowly climbed in "That is one perfect view" she laughed starring at his ass.

Ezra jumped and turned around shocked to see Aria naked in the shower with him.

"Hey" she smiled "I hope you don't mind me joining you?"

Ezra looked her up and down "I don't mind at all" he said leaning in and kissing her.

Aria looked down at his hard member liking the affect she had on him she kissed him back as Ezra pulled her in to a deep kiss lifting her up a little and switching places with her, pushing her up against the cold tiled wall which caused Aria to shriek a little.

Ezra smiled at the same time lifting her up and wrapping her legs around him he could feel how wet she was his hard member digging in to her groin. He lean down licking the water that was cascading over them off her breasts and sucking on her nipples and her neck leading back up to her full lips he moved his fingers down to her wet centre finding her clit and beginning his rhythmic assault on it.

Aria let out a loud moan as she felt Ezra fingers slide inside her hot wet core that alone nearly sent her over the edge as he began pumping inside her with his fingers.

"You like that?" Ezra asked in her ear and then biting her ear lobe "Come for me baby" he said and just like that she did.

Aria had barley caught he breath when she felt Ezra adjust himself and enter her wet tight centre still sensitive from the high she had just come down from and from the size of him she let out a load moan in to his mouth while kissing him.

"You ok?" Ezra asked looking in to her eyes "Is this ok?"

"I have never wanted anything so much" Aria said as she started grinding herself down on his huge cock.

Ezra nodded and started pumping in and out of her slowly at first leaning in and kissing her hard on the mouth "Man" he said speeding up "I have wanted you for so long" He picked up speed which caused Aria to moan even loader.

"Oh yeah that feels amazing, keep going I think I'm going come" Aria managed to get out between thrusts.

"Yeah come for me baby" he said speeding up and driving deeper in to her as he did. He leaned down and started to play with her clit which sent her over the edge screaming in his ear at the same time Ezra let go and came inside her.

He slumped next to her careful not to drop or squash her and let her down slowly he held her chin up and lifted her slightly kissing her on the mouth "wow" he said.

"Wow" she smiled "That was…."

"Amazing" Ezra laughed holding her to him "Did I take things to far there?" he asked.

"No" Aria said "Everything that happened just now I wanted" She smiled kissing him.

He squeezed her ass I'll leave you to get clean" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Aria smiled watching him leave her whole body tingled all over she looked and seen his shampoo deciding to use that to wash her hair and his body wash at least she got to smell like him all day she thought.

She walked out of the bathroom with a towel round her to see Ezra all dressed and reading his post "Ezra" she said "I don't have anything to wear" she said holding up her dress from last night "I cannot let my Mom see me dressed in this, I think this is a bit much for just hanging with Hannah" she said.

Ezra nodded walking over to her closet and picking out a shirt "What about this?" He asked handing it to her.

"Err sure" she smiled "Can I have some of your underwear?" she asked.

He laughed pulling out some clean pants "Knock yourself out" he said watching aria drop the towel and sliding them on.

"I don't think I have ever seen anything as sexy as you dressed just like this" he said pulling her towards her and kissing her.

Aria smiled pushing him away slightly "We can't do this now I have to get back" she said squeezing his ass slightly.

"Fine" Ezra said walking back in the kitchen "Your loss" he smiled.

Aria smiled wondering how the hell she was going to pull this shirt off she grabbed her dress and slid it over her curvy figure and then pulling shirt over her and grabbing Ezra's belt and tying it tight around her so it looked like she had a skirt and long shirt on she used her fingers to curl her hair. She checked her reflection "Not bad" she said slipping on her shoes.

Ezra smiled kissing her "Come on sexy lets go."

By the time Aria had picked up her car and drove home she had 5 missed calls off Hannah as she pulled in to her drive she seen Hannah pulling up behind her and jumping out of her car.

"Thank god you are ok" she said as Aria got out of her car "Now I am going to kick your ass Aria Montgomery, you scared the shit out of me your Mom rang me and I covered for you and then I realised you could be dead somewhere and I had lied for you and no one would be looking for you and ….."

"Breath Hannah" Aria said "I'm fine take a breath; sorry I just haven't had a chance to message you back or call you."

Hannah looked Aria up and down "Where have you been?" She asked she moved closer to her and sniffed her hair "Why do you smell like a dude, don't lie to me Aria and what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Come in" Aria said walking to the front door "I'll get changed and then we can go for coffee and I will explain everything."

"I am not moving until you tell me where you have been" Hannah said while remaining rooted to the spot.

Aria sighed and looked down slightly "Ezra's" she mumbled slightly.

"Huh" Hannah shouted "Speak up."

Aria started to walk away "Shush" she said "I was at Ezra's."

"Ezra" Hannah said "Hold up" she talked in a lower voice "MR Fitz?"

Aria nodded "Please don't tell anyone?" She asked.

Hannah looked at her "Is this his shirt?" She asked smiling.

Aria nodded "I stayed over at his, as I was to drunk to go home."

"Wait what?" Hannah asked "Did he do anything to you?" She asked.

"Nothing I didn't want him to" Aria smiled "He's a good guy Han."

Hannah looked at her "while you were drunk?" She asked.

"No" Aria whispered "This morning while I was sober, we just slept last night."

"You like him?" Hannah asked "He treated you right?"

Aria nodded smiling.

"We need to get you ready" Hannah stated "And then coffee" she said "We need a long chat" She laughed following Aria in to her house.

…

"You want a muffin?" Hannah asked standing up in the coffee house.

"Sure" Aria said "I need something I haven't eaten since last night."

Hannah went to order the drinks and muffins as Aria gazed out the window it had just started to rain and people where running past the window everyone was in a hurry her phone beeped signalling a message. It was off her Mom

**What time do you want to go for dinner tonight? xx**

Aria quickly wrote back

**I will be home around 3 so any time after that is good xxx**

"That him?" Hannah asked sitting down "Here" She said handing her a blueberry muffin and setting down her coffee on the table.

"No" Aria said "My Mom."

"So?" Hannah asked "What happened last night?" she smiled "I want all the details."

Aria took a generous bite of her muffin it felt good to finally eat something she still felt slightly hung-over.

"I had an idea you both where in to each other, but I had no idea that things had gone that far, all the looks you used to give each other in class, when I would mention his name your face used to light up and the other day when it took you 45 minutes to find a book in his class" Hannah stated looking all proud of her self.

"Do the other girls?" Aria asked.

"I don't think so" Hannah smiled "I think they just think you have a crush on him."

Aria smiled beginning fill Hannah in on everything.

….

"He called you his Girlfriend?" Hannah shouted holding her hand to her heart "Awww."

Aria laughed "Yeah" she nodded "He did" she took a sip of her coffee "He said he wanted to see me tonight but I promised my Mom I would have lunch with her you know."

Hannah nodded "What are you going to be like in class."

"Normal" Aria shot back "And that is exactly how you have to be Hannah, I am not sure how he would feel if he found out I had told you."

Hannah nodded "Well I practically guessed" she stated "What about Spencer and Emily you want me to keep it from them?" she asked picking at her muffin.

"I know I am asking a lot Han but just for now yes, I will tell them I swear just give me a chance if they ask I am not asking to lie for me just don't say anything yet."

"Ok" Hannah said "I can do that, this is so hot" she laughed "You and Fitz."

Aria smiled "Yeah."

"What does he look like naked?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah" Aria scolded.

"Sorry" Hannah laughed "Was worth a try."

Aria checked her phone and saw the time "Damn she said I got to go its 2:30 I told my Mom I would be home for three."

"Ok" Hannah said "I will drop you am going to Caleb's it's on the way."

…..

Ezra pulled up outside coopers bar.

"Hey man" Ryan greeted Ezra as he got out of the car "You are late!"

"Sorry" Ezra said "The traffic was so bad."

Ryan nodded "Come on lets go get are eat and drink on."

Ezra laughed Ryan was his buddy from high school they had grew up together practically lived next door to each other growing up and roomed together in college.

They walked in to the warmth of coopers bar and grill and Ezra pulled off his gloves.

"So what have you been up to? I haven't heard from you for the last couple of weeks." Ryan asked.

"Nothing much" Ezra smiled "You know the same old same old work, eat and sleep."

"What about play" Ryan asked.

Ezra laughed turning around looking for the barman to hide the smile on his face.

"Ahh you can't fool me dude, what have you been up to, have you met someone?"

Ezra looked at him Ryan "Shush man."

"You have" Ryan shouted over the bar "You hooked up who was it with and was she hot?"

Ezra looked around the bar to make sure no one who he knew was here "Yes she's hot" he said "Very hot!"

"She's hot?" Ryan asked "As in present tense?"

"Yeah" Ezra said "She is hot present tense meaning I am still seeing her"

"You have picture?" Ryan asked.

"No" Ezra laughed I don't.

"Well you need to get on that Man I need to see who my best buddy is hooking up with, where did you meet?" Ryan asked.

Ezra laughed "It's complicated" he said.

"How so?" Ryan asked laughing "She isn't one of your students is she?" He carried on laughing.

Ezra looked at him "No" he said "Don't be stupid" He again sought out the barman.

"What can I get you?" The bar man asked.

"I'll have cheeseburger and fries and a beer" Ryan asked.

"Same but hold the beer" Ezra said he looked at Ryan "Driving" he said.

Ryan nodded "So?" He asked when the barman had served them "Why is it complicated?"

Ezra didn't know what to say "Err just is."

They took a seat in the corner of the bar next to the warm fire they had going.

"She's amazing though man pretty much the greatest girl in the world."

"Really?" Ryan asked "Even greater than Becc?" He mocked.

"Yeah" Ezra said "Even greater than Becca."

"Becca was hot" Ryan said.

"Becca broke my heart Ry she slept with Doug."

"I know" Ryan nodded "That bitch did you know they are married now?"

"Yeah I was invited to the wedding" Ezra said "Can you believe that?"

"No" Ryan laughed out loud "That is crazy I fucked one of your best friends while I was engaged to you but please come to our wedding."

Ezra laughed along with him to be honest this was the first time he had laughed about the whole situation and that was because of Aria.

"So what is her name?" Ryan asked "The mysterious girl who is better than Becca."

"Ar…" Ezra was cut off.

"Ezra" A woman's voice shouted walking over to him.

Ezra looked over "Shit" he said under his breath "Amanda hey" he said.

"Hi" she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek "I didn't know you drink here?"

She was wearing a short shirt and a tiny spaghetti top her breasts pushed to the top over spilling as she leaned down to kiss him giving him a perfect view down her top.

"Oh I am just here for a catch up with my friend this is Ryan, Ryan this is Amanda she is the vice principal at the school I work at."

"Hi" Ryan smiled taking in Amanda's appearance "Nice to meet you, you here with anyone?"

"Oh my friends" she pointed over at the table where three other women sat.

As she turned around to face them Ryan mouthed to Ezra "Is that her" He held his hands in front of his chest insinuating big breasts and then held his thumb up Ezra rolled his eyes at him.

"You want to join us?" Amanda asked.

"We just ordered food" Ezra said "Otherwise we would of sorry."

"Oh" Amanda said sitting down in the chair next to Ezra "To bad" she smiled.

Ryan smiled watching them.

"I will let you catch up with your friend" She said kissing him on the cheek "I will see you though before you leave?" She asked.

Ezra nodded "Yeah sure" He said as she got up and dropping something and bending down in front of Ezra to get it so he got a perfect view of her ass.

"Nice" Ryan said as she left "So is that her?"

Ezra thought it was better to say yes than the alternative "Yeah" he said "But we have to keep it quiet as she is the vice principal you know?"

"Yeah I know" Ryan laughed "She doesn't seem your type man hot though she seems more mine" He laughed.

Ezra nodded how right he was "Wanted something new" He lied.

…..

It was just after 10 when they finally finished up with their drinks and decided to call it a night as Ryan was wasted "I will drop you home" Ezra said "Come on lets go."

"You are a good man Ezra" Ryan said.

"Come on" Ezra said helping Ryan up "Let's get you home."

"Home" Ryan shouted "You not going to say bye to your lady?"

"Oh yeah" Ezra said looking over at Amanda who looked pretty wasted with her friends.

"Amanda I am going to head out now but will see you soon" he said holding up his hand.

Amanda looked up at him standing up "Yeah see you soon" She smiled kissing him on the cheek "Was good to see you outside work Ezra" she smiled.

Ryan who had his arm round Ezra's shoulder looked at Amanda and said "You make sure you treat him right, Becca hurt him bad you look after my man here it's about time he found someone new."

Amanda smiled at him and her eyes lit up "Oh don't you worry" She said "I will look after him for you" she leaned forward and hugged Ezra squeezing his ass in the process.

Ezra who was really uncomfortable backed away "He's really wasted, really need to get him home" He said.

"Shit" Ryan shouted "It's mean to be a secret."

"Come on" Ezra said dragging him out "Let's get you home."

"Ssee you on Monday" Amanda shouted.

"Yeah" Ezra said back sighing what the hell was he going to do now.

Ezra successfully managed to stuff Ryan in the passenger seat of his car when he heard a voice he recognised.

"Try it again" Aria said to Ella.

Ella turned the key and put her foot on the gas "Nope" Ella said "I knew we should have brought my car and not yours, your Dad gave you this heap of crap and he gave his girlfriend a brand new one."

"It's ok" Aria lied "It's fine it's just because its cold we just need to give it a minute."

"You both ok?" Ezra asked walking over to them.

Aria nearly choked on her own saliva and started coughing "Ezz MR Fitz" She quickly corrected herself "This is my mom Ella, Mom this is Mr Fitz my English teacher."

Ezra looked in the car "Hi" he said.

"Mr Fitz" Ella said "Nice to meet you" she said.

"You too" He said "Everything ok with the car?"

"No" Aria said "It won't start."

"I think it has had its day" Ella said "I think she needs a new one."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking" Ezra said looking at the engine under the hood.

Ella looked at him questioningly.

"Oh it broke down at school the other day" Aria said "Mr Fitz gave me a jump" She lied.

"Yeah" Ezra said his face flushing slightly at his mistake.

"I think its dead" Ella said giving it another go as black smoke appeared from the engine.

"That's not good" Aria said touching something in the engine.

"Aw" Aria pulled her hand back "That's hot."

"You ok?" Ezra asked taking her hand in his and looking at it.

"Yeah fine" Aria said looking up in his eyes.

He smiled slightly rubbing her finger.

"You ok?" Ella shouted her view obscured by the hood of the car.

"Yeah" Aria said.

Ezra quickly let go and walked around to the driver's side "You need a ride home? I have just got to drop my buddy of first."

"If you are sure you don't mind Mr Fitz?" Ella asked "We will get it towed tomorrow."

"It's no problem" Ezra said "Call me Ezra."

"Thank you Ezra" Ella smiled locking up the car as Aria dropped the hood and followed her Mom and Ezra over to his car.

"Am sorry" Ezra said "My buddy Ryan is quite drunk please ignore him."

Ella laughed "Oh its fine" She said as Ezra opened the door for her and she climbed in the back as Aria walked around the back and got in the other side.

"Hey" Ryan said "Am Ryan"

"Hi" Ella said "Nice to meet you."

Aria smiled and raised her hand "Hey" she said.

Ezra started the car and drove off.

"I will drop Ryan off first and then you and Aria if that's ok? As your house is closer to mine" Ezra said to Ella.

Ella looked up at Ezra and Aria shifted uncomfortably.

"Your husband mentioned where he used to live when I got talking to him last week, he came in to talk about Hollis College to the students, said he didn't live far from my apartment."

Aria visibly relaxed in her seat.

"Ex" Ella said "Huh Ezra asked "He is my ex-husband as of last week" Ella said.

"Oh ok Sorry about that" Ezra said.

"Don't be am not" Ella smiled at Aria.

Aria held her moms hand and squeezed it.

"You single? Ryan shouted through the car looking at Ella "Damn you are hot and she is your daughter? Are you old enough to be her mother?"

Ella laughed and had a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey" Aria said "I don't think you are good enough for my mom."

"Hey" Ryan said "I am a good man tell her Ezra, tell her I'm a good man."

Ezra laughed looking in his rear view mirror at Aria and smiling "He is a good man" He said "I think any girl would be lucky to have him, where did you take that 1 girl on a first date? Burger King?"

"Hey" Ryan shouted "That was one time and she said she wanted a burger where better to take her that the kings of burgers" He laughed.

"You took a date to burger king?" Aria laughed "And did you see her again?"

"Yeah" Ryan said "I got to see every bit of her later that night."

"Hey" Ezra said laughing but shaking his head.

Aria laughed "Classy" she said

"Yeah" Ryan said "But you" he said looking at Ella "I would take you somewhere nice."

"Where?" Ella laughed "McDonalds?"

Ezra laughed and squeezed Ryan's shoulder "I don't think you stand a chance my man" he said.

"How about you?" Ryan said looking at Aria "You single?"

"She is far too young for you" Ella said "She is only 16 still my baby."

Ezra held his breath "where here" He said to Ryan "Come on I'll help you in."

"You're a good man Ezra he's a good friend you know ladies."

Ryan turned around looking at Aria "You are only 16, you are to hot to be 16" He smiled "Good work" He said to Ella.

"Out" Ezra shouted trying to pull Ryan out of the car.

"I will catch you girls later" Ryan shouted "And you" He said to Ella "Think about it am a fun guy."

"I'll remember that" Ella laughed.

"Do" Ryan smiled "Oh and Ezra thanks for introducing me to the amazing Amanda" He looked over at Ella and Aria and whispered "The girl who is miles better than Becca his words he said pointing to Ezra "Couldn't be more happy for you man."

Aria's ear pricked up and she looked at Ezra.

Ella shook her head as Ezra pulled Ryan out the car.

"Nice" Ella said sarcastically as Ezra took Ryan in to his apartment building.

"Who?" Aria asked laughing "His friend?"

Ella shook her head and cuddled Aria "Thank you for tonight" she said "I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Me to" Aria said "We should do this more often, well not this" she gestured to the car laughing.

Ella laughed "We will take my car next time."

Ezra jumped back in the car "Sorry about that" He said "He has just had far too much to drink."

Ella laughed "It's fine" she said "Made the journey that more entertaining."

Ezra laughed "That he did, Right" he said starting the car "Did you both have a nice night?" he asked

"Yeah" Aria said "It was fun."

"I think we might have to go look at new cars for you tomorrow" Ella said to Aria "I don't think that one is going last this winter."

Aria shook he head "I know" she said "I think Milo has died."

"You called your car Milo?" Ezra asked laughing.

"Yeah" Aria blushed "Why what's up with that?" She asked.

Ella laughed "She named it after her teddy she used to sleep with until she was 14. Remember him sweetie you took him everywhere with you."

"Mom" Aria Shouted.

"That's sweet" Ezra said looking at Aria in his rear view mirror while Ella was looking out the window.

"That's she is" Ella said turning back around to look at Ezra "So is Amanda your girlfriend?" Ella asked.

Ezra swerved slightly losing control of the car "Huh" He asked all flustered.

"Amanda" Ella asked "Is she your partner?" she asked fixing herself after being flung to the other side of the car by Ezra driving.

Ezra didn't know what to say he looked at Aria in the rear view mirror but she was looking out the window.

"No" Ezra said "She is not definitely not."

"Oh I thought I heard Ryan mention something about an Amanda." Ella said

"No she is our vice principal" Ezra said "We just happened to see her in the bar tonight and I think Ryan has a thing for her is all."

Aria looked at him "Sounds like you both had fun" she smiled.

"I think she was a bit drunk actually" He said "She was with her friends we just said hi as we were leaving."

Ella smiled "Oh this is us just on the right here" As Ezra pulled over "Well thank you very much Ezra" she said "It was lovely to finally meet you Aria always speaks so highly of you and very kind of you to drop us home."

"It was no problem" He said opening up Aria's side of the car and letting her out he brushed his hand passed hers as she got out "And she really is a joy to teach I am lucky to have her in my class."

Aria smiled at him and as she walked past him she squeezed his arm which sent sparks through Ezra.

"Right well I will see you on Monday Aria." Ezra said.

Aria nodded "Yeah Mr Fitz you will thanks for the ride" She said with a smirk.

Ezra nodded as Ella and Aria walked up the path to house he got back in his car and drove off.

Ella smiled walking in to their House "Mike" she shouted "Are you in?"

"Upstairs" Came the reply.

"Well I can see why you have a crush on him" Ella said while hanging her coat up.

"I do not have a crush on him" Aria stated while pulling her boots off.

"I would if I was your age" she smiled "Right" she said "I am going to bed sweetie I will see you in the morning" She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Aria sighed as she walked up the stairs and pulled her clothes off dressing in her PJ'S she eyed the love bite on her chest if my mom only new she thought flopping down on the bed "This is dangerous game" she said allowed and falling back on to her pillow. But worth it she thought closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please go review. Next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Much to my disappointment I don't own anyone or anything in PLL. Sorry for the long break since the last update guys I was lacking in ideas, will try and do it at least once a week now any ideas where you would like this story to go let me know I am open for suggestions! Also sorry haven't proof read this sorry for the grammar errors!

Aria smiled climbing in to Hannah's car "Hey" She said while fastening her belt "Thanks for picking me up."

"No worries" Hannah said "No luck finding a car yesterday?"

"No" Aria sighed "My dad came over so I didn't have a chance to get to the lot."

"How is he?" Hannah asked "Your dad?"

"Ok" Aria said "It was just awkward he took me and Mike out to dinner with him and Meredith, he thinks we should get to know her more as you know he's marrying her and she is pregnant with my sibling but I can't forgive or forget what he done to my mom you know."

"She was there?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah drove us there is in her new car, while poor Milo is dead" Aria chuckled.

Hannah nodded "Have you spoke to Mr Fitz?"

"Just a message yesterday but that's it really" Aria said.

Hannah pulled up outside school.

"You need a ride home tonight?" Hannah asked.

"Do you mind?" Aria asked "That would really help me out."

Hannah smiled grabbing her things and following Aria in to school.

Aria could see Spencer waiting at her locker and waved.

"Hey Spence" Aria waved.

Spencer smiled leaning against her locker "I need coffee" Spencer stated.

"Why?" Aria laughed "You ok?"

"I was up so late cramming for our history exam this afternoon."

"Yeah" Aria nodded "Me to but Spence you're a hasting you ace everything" she smiled.

Spencer laughed "You all want to go for dinner tonight at the grill?"

"I can't" Emily said walking over from her locker "I don't get off work until 7."

"Well sleep over at my place?" Spencer asked "Both my mom and dad are away in the city staying at Melissa's I don't want to be alone" she smiled "I'll buy the pizza?"

"I'm in" Aria said.

"Me to" Hannah said.

"Sure" Emily said "I will come round after work."

"Where's Toby?" Hannah asked Spencer.

"He is away on a job" Spencer sulked "I miss him."

Aria smiled as they started to walk to English class "Well that is why you have all us to keep you company so you don't miss him."

"Thanks" Spencer said putting her arm around her and hugging Aria.

Aria walked in to Mr Fitz's class with the girls to see Ezra wasn't there yet. She took her seat next to Emily and looked over at Hannah who at the same time took a glance at Aria while taking her seat. Aria gave Hannah a stern look that said please don't say or do anything stupid or at least that's what it hopped it did.

Hannah smiled turning around at the Bell just as Ezra walked in.

"Class" Ezra shouted "I trust you all had a good weekend" He quickly scanned the class his eyes landing on Aria who gave him a quick smile and bit her lip looking down at the desk.

This action although subtle did not go unnoticed by Hannah who now had a smile from Ear to ear.

Aria looked back up to see Ezra had turned around and was writing on the board.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Mr Fitz one of guys in the class asked.

Ezra turned around and smiled "Yeah my weekend was very good thank you, how about yours" He asked Noel.

Hannah quickly shot "Did you do anything nice Mr Fitz?"

Ezra nodded "I sure did I caught up with an old friend."

"I bet you did" Hannah mumbled.

"Huh?" Ezra asked not quite catching what she had said.

"Just sounds nice" Hannah said.

Ezra nodded.

"Guys we are going to do these worksheets today" He said passing them out slowly stopping at Aria's table while he was still talking "We have covered most of the material so any questions feel free to ask, as I know a couple of you were out last week" He let his hand linger on Arias desk a little longer than he should, brushing her fingers slightly while handing her the sheet. "You are only getting this today as we are winding down for Christmas break so make most of it."

The whole class cheered which made Ezra laughed "And here is me thinking you all loved my class."

Aria smiled.

A Girl in class called Janine spoke up "No Mr Fitz we do not like working but don't mind watching you."

All her friends around her laughed and she smiled.

Ezra nodded walking towards the front when one of the girls made a whistling sound.

Aria felt the jealously bubble inside her and she turned around to glare at Janine who just starred at her blankly.

Hannah looked at Aria and mouthed not worth it.

The class fell quiet as everyone began working on their work sheets.

Aria had hers finished within half an hour to spare she gazed out the window to see the snow falling she rolled her eyes thank god Hannah was giving her a lift home she thought.

Aria's thoughts where interrupted by Ezra saying "If you have finished you may bring your work up and then a study period."

Aria got up and walked up to Ezra's desk placing her work sheet on his desk.

Ezra looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey" Aria mouthed leaning over a bit.

Ezra squeezed Aria's finger a little before Aria went and sat down as she took her seat her phone vibrated in her bag she leaned down and took it out to read the message.

**I have really missed you. Ezra**

Aria smiled and wrote back **I have missed you to xxxx**

She looked up to see most of the class had finished and where now sat around talking with this being the last week before Christmas break none of the teachers where In a hurry to hand out more work and make more work for themselves and Ezra was no different.

Her phone vibrated again in her hand.

The message read **You look amazing, do you know how much I want to kiss you right now this is so hard! xxx**

Aria looked up and him and smiled she began typing back but was interrupted by a shadow standing over her she looked up to see Noel she quickly covered her phone.

"Hi" Noel Aria said.

"Hey Aria" Noel said "How are you I haven't see much of you lately?"

Aria nodded "I am good thanks, I know what with charismas coming up and everything I just haven't had a chance to you know get around and that."

Noel nodded "Totally I am having a party this weekend you know my annual Christmas thing was just wondering if you want to come?"

Aria glanced over at Ezra who was looking over at them with an expression she could not read on his face.

"I am not sure if I can Noel. I just think my Mom kind of needs me this next couple of weeks you know it's her first time by herself at Christmas."

"Oh I totally get it" Noel said "Yeah no worries Aria that's what I like about you always looking out for other people."

Aria smiled "Thanks" she said Noel leaned down and kissed Aria on the hand just as the bell rang.

Hannah jumped up and ran over as Noel left the room "what the hell was that? She asked Aria who was now watching Ezra walk towards her with a purpose.

"I am not sure" Aria said with Ezra getting closer "Noel was actually being nice."

Emily quickly joined in just as Ezra stood right next to them.

"Aria you have had a crush on him since middle school and he just asked you out" Emily smiled.

Ezra looked at Aria "Aria can I have a word with you please about your paper?" He asked holding it up.

"Sure" Aria said following him to the front of the class and everyone filtered out.

"Sorry" Aria quickly said to him once everyone had gone "I don't know where that came from."

"What did he want?" Ezra asked.

"Just to go to his party this weekend but I said I was busy." Aria quickly said.

Ezra nodded a smile spreading across his lips "You are hot" He said.

Aria laughed "And you are cute when your jealous." She stated.

"Jealous of him" Ezra laughed walking over to her and moving her close to him his mouth moving to her ear and biting her ear lobe and whispering "I can practically feel the want radiating off you right now, I have nothing to be jealous about you are all mine." He said his mouth leaving her ear and kissing on her sweet spot on her neck.

Aria laughed "Don't flatter yourself Mr Fitz" She said while pushing him away slightly.

"So you telling me if I just kiss here" Ezra leaned in to that sensitive spot on her neck again and blew on it and then placed gentle butterfly kisses there Aria nearly passed out after not being able to touch last couple of days this was killing her but she tried to remain strong.

"Nope no affect" Aria tried again to push him away slightly.

"Really" Ezra said knowingly he pulled her closer to him caressing her ass "As your body language gives you away" He pulled her even closer his hands now rubbing up and down her sides "You want me" Ezra stated.

Aria smiled "Why Mr Fitz" she said leaning in to him "I don't have a one track mind unlike some I don't think about what we did in the shower on Saturday morning at all." She brushed his hair off his face slightly "About how you fucked me up against your shower wall and how you made me lose my mind while you buried deep inside me." She leaned in and exhaled slightly on to his lips moving in closer.

Aria felt his hard member digging in to her hip as his fingers dug in to her ass she leaned in to kiss

him and then pulled back "Best get to class" she smiled turning around and walking to the door.

"Man" Ezra said allowed.

Aria laughed swaying her hips.

"Ok I was Jealous" Ezra shouted "You are so sexy and all mine."

Aria laughed "Your cute when your jealous Mr Fitz and I am nobody's" She turned around to face him "Yet" She said leaving the class.

Fade back in a last class of the day

Aria's phone vibrated.

**I need to see you tonight meet me at my car after school. Ezra**

The bell rang and Hannah walked over to Aria "Well I am glad today is over" Hannah eyes lit up remembering something "Although it was fun watching Fitz get all jealous over you and Noel."

"Hush" Aria quickly said.

"You ready to get out of here?" Hannah asked.

"No I got to meet Ezra in a bit you just go I will meet up with you at Spencer's tonight ok?"

Hannah smirked "See you there" She said leaving.

Aria walked around to the teacher's parking lot and waited until she seen Ezra's car pull up and the door swing open. She quickly jumped in hoping no one had seen her she slumped down in the chair slightly.

"Hey" Ezra said squeezing her knee.

Aria smiled "Where we going? She asked.

"You have to be somewhere more important than with me?" Ezra laughed feigning a hurt look on his face.

Aria nodded "Yeah I have to get to spencer's later having a sleep over."

Ezra nodded "Come back to mine for a bit first and then I will drop you off."

Aria nodded "Ok"

…

Aria dropped her bag on Ezra's couch but before she could turn around Ezra grabbed her and pulled her in to a deep kiss.

"Do you know how much I have wanted to do that all day" He squeezed her ass hard and began kissing her neck sucking on it.

Aria let out a loud moan and she felt him start to unbutton her shirt and pulling it off as he threw the shirt to the floor his mouth moved his assault to her breasts that where straing over her bra.

Aria put her arms around him and Ezra pulled her up carrying her to the bed and placing her down and quickly pulling off her pants leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Damn you are so hot" Ezra got out while starring at her.

….

"Spencer lives here?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah just this house" Aria said directing him to outside Spencer's house she pulled down the mirror in the car "Damn Ezra you gave me a hickey."

Ezra smiled "Sorry" he said leaning in and kissing her "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah" Aria said getting out.

Arai knocked on Spencer's door as Ezra drove off.

Spencer opened the door and let her in.

"Who was that dropping you off?" Spencer asked looking down the street at the car driving away.

Hannah appeared behind Spencer "Hey" She said "Come and see what movies I brought" She said quickly changing the subject.

There was another knock on the door and Spencer went to get it.

"Thank you" Aria said quickly to Hannah.

"You have a hickey" Hannah stated looking at Arias neck "And it's huge" She smirked.

Emily waked in "Sorry I am late guys."

"It's ok" Spencer said "Aria just got here as well."

"Where have you been?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Spencer asked getting closer to her "And is that a hickey on your neck?" She asked brushing Aria's hair out the way so she could see the red hickey on her neck.

"What?" Aria asked covering it with her hand "No it's a curling iron burn."

"Your hair is straight" Emily said grabbing a piece of Aria's hair as if to examine it.

"Who dropped you off?" Spencer asked before Aria could Answer Emily "As I could of sworn it looked like Mr Fitz from the window."

Aria pulled the piece of hair Emily was still holding off her.

"I just seen Mr Fitz drive past me" Emily said looking at Aria "On my way here."

Hannah looked out the window "Is that a dog peeing on your car Spence?" Hannah asked.

"What?" Spencer asked looking out the window "No my car is in the garage." She quickly turned her attention back to Aria.

"Why where you in Mr Fitz's car?" Spencer asked Aria.

"I was just getting a ride home while I have no car" Aria lied quickly but she knew they wouldn't buy that but that was the best she could think of this quickly.

Emily nodded "Where did you get that hickey from?"

Hannah slumped in to the chair.

"Aria?" Spencer asked probing her for an answer although the look on her face already told Aria that she knew the answer as did Emily.

"Ok" Aria said "I have kind of been seeing him" She quickly held up her hands "But please don't freak out please."

Emily nodded "Aria you are seeing a teacher" She shook her head putting her hands over her eyes "A teacher how can we not freak out?"

"Look I trust you guys not to say anything please" She slumped in the chair next to Hannah "You are my best friends please?"

Spencer looked at Aria.

"It's not what you both think there are actual feeling between us she looked at Emily "I incited it all not him."

Spencer smirked "I am kind of mad at you but for the most part of me just thinks this is totally hot."

Spencer turned to Hannah "Why are you not freaking out over this?"

Hannah looked at Aria "I am" she said "I am just not surprised Is all?"

"Did you already know?" Emily asked.

"Maybe" Hannah smirked "But only for a couple of days."

Spencer nodded "Pizza" she said "And lots of girl talk."

Aria laughed sinking down in to her seat maybe she should tell Fitz that her friends have found out she rubbed her temples.

…..

Aria awoke the next morning she leaned over and bumped straight in to Hannah's head.

"Oww" Hannah yelped "Trying to sleep here."

Spencer moaned "We have to be up in five minutes."

"Where is Emily" Aria asked looking around the double bed they were all sharing.

"Gone for a run about an hour ago" Spencer mumbled.

"Is it snowing?" Hannah asked looking out the window "She went for a run in this?" she asked pulling back the drapes to reveal deep heavy snow.

"Wow" Aria said "Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas" She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of the bed to join Hannah.

"Well there are no footprints leading away from the house so I guess she is still inside" Hannah said.

Aria looked at her "Wow" she laughed "Come on I need coffee we were up talking till 1 am."

Spencer smirked "I don't think I will ever be able to look at Fitz the same way again."

"Come on" Aria said pulling Hannah's arm and dragging her behind her.

They all went down stairs when the smell of freshly made pancakes hit them.

"Hey guys" Emily greeted them "I couldn't go for a run have you seen the snow so I made breakfast and I'm pretty sure school is closed" she smiled.

"Really?" Hannah asked the excitement evident In her voice.

Emily nodded as Spencer switched on the news.

_News reader "Due the heavy snow fall over night most of the schools are closed in Rosewood and surrounding areas as the snow continues to fall authorities are asking you all only to go out if you need to and keep heating on so the pipes don't freeze over. The authorities are saying that it is only going to get worse out so if you need food go out now and get it and anything else that you feel you may need now is the time._

The girls where interrupted from watching the news by Spencer's phone ringing.

"Hello" Spencer answering it.

Aria sighed picked up her phone she had a message from her Mom** Hope you ok at Spencer's**.

"Well my parents are stuck in the city at Mellissa's will you guys stay with me?"

"Yeah" They all replied

Hannah opened the refrigerator "But I think you may need some food" She said while starring at the empty shelves.

"We should go now" Emily said "Before it gets any worse."

…

Aria placed some juice in the shopping cart continuing around the shop with Spencer and Hannah walking in front of her and Emily at her side.

"You ok Em?" Aria asked watching Emily who was in a world of her own.

"Yeah" Emily nodded "just thinking."

"About?" Aria pried.

"Paige" Emily said.

"Yeah" Aria continued "How are things going?"

"Good" Emily said "I just don't want to move to fast you know" She sighed "Paige keeps asking to meet my Mom and dad it's just you know how my mom is and how she has not long come around to idea of you know me."

Aria nodded "I'm sure if you are happy your parents will be."

"You would think" Emily stated.

Aria continued pushing the cart when her phone beeped she leaned down looking at her phone and bumped in to the person in front of her with the shopping cart.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" Aria said looking up.

"It's ok" the man said turning around and smiling at her.

"Ezra" Aria smiled.

Ezra looked to the side of her at Emily "Aria" he said "Emily."

"Mr Fitz" Emily smirked.

Aria looked from them both "Mr Fitz" she smiled.

"Hey Mr Fitz" Spencer said walking over.

"Spencer" Ezra said.

"I take it you girls are heading the warning and getting some supplies in?" Ezra asked checking out their shopping cart and pointing to the candles.

"Yeah" Aria said "What with the snow and everything."

Ezra laughed "Yeah the snow."

"What you shopping for Mr Fitz?" Spencer asked eyeing his shopping basket.

"Same" Ezra said holding up his basket to reveal some milk, juice, candles and a bottle of scotch.

"Scotch and essential" Aria smiled.

"It will keep me warm" Ezra said "You know in case my heating breaks" Ezra joked.

"I can think of many other ways to keep warm" Aria joked but quickly realized how it sounded "You know like blankets and things." She quickly said he face flushing red.

Spencer looked at Emily and bowed her head slightly.

Ezra's eyes nearly shoot out of his socket "Yeah blankets" he said as an awkward silence fell over them.

"Ok I got the last six pack of bud" she said rushing round the corner holding up the beer "Who has their fake id with them?" She asked "If we are going to be stuck in we might as well have a party doing it." She looked up seeing Ezra.

"Mr Fitz" She said lowering the six pack of beer "I erm well."

Aria laughed "To late" she smiled.

Ezra nodded "You all know I can't let you walk out with that beer don't you?" Ezra asked.

"But" Hannah cut in "You."

Aria glared at her.

Ezra looked at them back and forth his eyes taking in Arias appearance she looked hot really hot she had short shorts on with leggings.

"Are you not cold?" Ezra got out before he could stop him self.

Spencer chuckled and aria looked at him like he had two heads.

"Huh?" Aria asked.

"I think we should carry on shopping we will catch you around Mr Fitz" Spencer said.

"Yeah" Hannah said "Buzz kill."

Ezra laughed.

When they had all collected their stuff and paid they made their way over to the car loaded the shopping, the snow fall had more than doubled.

"Ok who feels comfortable enough to drive?" Spencer asked.

"I don't mind" Aria said climbing in to the driver side as she did she seen Ezra walk over to his car and wave Aria smiled and waved back.

Hannah laughed "You know you still haven't told us."

"Told you what?" Aria asked.

"What he looks like naked" Hannah said laughing so hard she snorted.

Spencer laughed as Ezra came walking over.

"Hush you guys" Aria mumbled winding down the window.

"Will you girls be ok getting home?" Ezra asked looking at Aria as the snow continued to fall.

"Yeah" Aria said looking around it was freezing.

"You sure?" Ezra asked Aria his voice full of concern "Maybe you should get your parents to come and collect you all."

Aria laughed "Where fine honest we are all staying at Spencer's parents you know to keep her company."

"My mom and dad are stuck in the city" Spencer said.

Ezra nodded "You all are sure?" He asked looking at Aria.

Aria mumbled "Yeah" Not taking her eyes off him he looked so hot his hair all wet with the snow she bit her lip.

Ezra took a long visible breath.

The atmosphere in the car became electric between them and awkward for the girls.

"Erm Hello" Hannah piped up "Snow not getting any lighter."

"Oh yeah" Ezra said "You better get on."

Just then a car drove passed them skidded through the snow as the cars breaks failed and smashed in to Ezra's car.

Ezra jumped up from Aria's window "You have got to be fucking kidding me" He walked over to the driver who was a woman.

"Are you ok?" He asked the woman.

"Yeah I think so" The woman replied "My son" She said gesturing the the back seat.

Ezra opened the door and checked on the baby in the back seat who was crying he leaned down and unfastened the baby "Hey" he said "It's ok buddy its ok."

"I think he's fine" Ezra said to the driver.

"Are you both ok?" Aria asked running over but slipping and falling on her ass.

"Wow" Ezra said "You ok?" He asked passing the baby to the woman and helping Aria up.

"Yeah" Aria said "I think I banged my head."

"Oh my god Aria" Spencer said running over "You ok you smacked you head off the curb."

Ezra helped her up and rubbed his hand across Aria's forehead "You should sit down" He said walking her back to Spencer's car and sitting her in it he looked over at Hannah, Spencer and Emily who were all checking on the woman and the baby.

"You ok?" He asked Aria.

"Yeah I'm fine" Aria smiled.

"You have a bruise right here" He said rubbing her head he leaned in slowly and kissed her on the lips.

Aria went all dizzy which she wasn't sure was from the kiss or the fall.

A cough brought them out of their moment Aria looked up at Hannah standing there.

"Oh you are not going to stop me buying beer now" She laughed.

Ezra was like a deer caught in head lights "We err well what happen was."

"Save it Fitz" Hannah said holding her hand up "To late" she smirked walking away.

Ezra looked at Aria who just shrugged her shoulders "Err" she said "She won't say anything."

"Aria" Ezra said sternly.

"She won't" Aria smiled "I promise" she cupped his face "None of my friends will their best friends Ezra I would trust them with my life.

"Is that your way of telling me they already know?" He asked.

Aria averted her eyes to Spencer who was talking to Emily watching them.

Ezra followed her gaze as Emily gave a cute little wave.

"Err" Aria smiled "They catch on really quick and it was your fault you gave me this" She said pointing to her neck and to a giant red hickey "And they saw you dropping me off they put two and two together and got four."

Ezra nodded taking in the information.

"I swear to you they won't say a thing to anyone." Aria said pulling on the collar of his top a little to bring him slightly closer.

Ezra sighed "You best hope they don't" He said brushing his hand across her face he stood up and walked over to the women who had hit his car "Are you all ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" The woman said "I am so sorry about your car" She said "I just couldn't stop I'm so sorry."

"It's ok" Ezra said "No one was hurt."

…..

The girls climbed back in Spencer's car with Aria at the wheel again.

"You think he needs a ride home?" Spencer asked.

Aria rolled down the window as Ezra walked over to her after exchanging insurance details with the woman.

"You need a ride back to your place Mr Fitz?" Spencer asked shouting over Aria

Ezra chuckled he looked at the girls in the car all staring at him "I think I'm good" He said.

"How you getting home?" Aria asked.

"Not sure" Ezra replied honestly "I don't live far I can walk" He said.

"In this snow?" Hannah asked looking out the window "It's up to your thighs already come on Mr Fitz we aren't that bad I promise we don't bite" she smiled looking at Arias Hickey.

Ezra felt his face flush pink.

"I promise" Emily said covering Hannah's mouth with her hand "We won't say anything at all you can't walk in this it's just getting heaver."

Ezra sighed in defeat "Ok" He said "Thank you."

Spencer smiled climbing in the back so he could sit in the front.

Ezra climbed in his food bag on his lap.

Aria started the car and slowly edged her way out the parking lot on the main road.

"What you going to do about your car Mr Fitz?" Spencer asked.

"I guess I will just wait till the snow clears" Ezra said "And go back and check out the damage."

Aria stopped at the lights only to continue skidding across the road.

"Wow" Spencer said.

"Sorry guys" Aria said quickly "It's so hard to drive in this I can barely see" She said as the snow was coming down hard.

"You want me to drive?" Ezra asked rubbing her knee a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"No I'm fine" Aria smiled pulling up outside Ezra apartment complex "Here you go" She said.

"Thanks you guys" Ezra said looking back at them.

"No problem Fitz" Hannah said "Although don't think I'm quite going to forgive you for the whole beer thing" She laughed.

Ezra nodded "On that note" He said looking at Aria he wanted to kiss her but not with the girls around.

"I better get in" He said squeezing Aria's hand "I'll speak to you later."

"Sure" Aria said looking at him biting her lip.

Ezra got out and waved to them walking towards his door.

Aria put the car in drive and pressed down on the gas and the car just gave out.

"What happened?" Spencer asked climbing in the front getting stuck in the process.

Hannah lifted her head "Spence as nice as your ass is do you mind getting it out of my face."

Aria laughed pulling spencer and freeing her from between the seat.

"It just gave out" Aria said putting her foot on the gas and the engine just stuttering.

There was a knock on the window Aria looked up as spencer opened the door "Everything ok? Ezra asked.

"The car just broke" Hannah said.

Ezra nodded "The snow is to deep" He said the snow nearly up to his waist "It's getting in the engine."

Spencer nodded "I'll call triple A" she said pulling out her cell.

Ezra lifted the hood of car "And I have no clue what I'm looking for" He said allowed to himself.

Spencer got off her cell "Up to 4 hours" She said "They are really busy."

Ezra sighed "Well you girls can't stay out here in the cold you better come up."

Hannah was out of the car before he had even finished his sentence.

…..

Ezra lit another Candle in the room.

"You guys hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah" Hannah said.

"What's it's like out there?" Aria asked Emily walking over to the window.

She looked down at the ground below them the snow had come down even heavier in the last couple of hours and the power had gone out in Ezra's building and most of the cars where now buried in snow.

"I don't think I have ever seen a snow storm this bad" Ezra said lighting another candle.

Spencer got off the phone with her mom telling her she was safe at home as did the rest of the girls.

"Let's see what we can put together" Ezra said looking through the bags he had bought earlier.

"Cookies" Hannah said grabbing them off him.

Aria laughed "I think we are going to be stuck here for a while" She said watching the snow fall as Emily turned on an old radio which sprang to life when she put batteries in it.

Radio host

_Rosewood has been snowed in Official's say they hope the snow storm will ease up through tonight but with most homes without power and heating we are hoping something can be done but until it does guys we are snowed in in the worse snow storm Philly has seen in years stay safe guys._

Spencer sighed taking a cookie off Hannah she leant back "What am I sitting on?" She pulled a pair of short shorts from underneath her.

"Aria" she asked holding them up "Are these yours?"

Aria blushed nearly purple "What" she yanked then off her "Yeah" she said pushing them in her bag.

Ezra hid the smile of his face "So you guys" He said "This is going to be fun" He said looking at Aria "How's your head?" He asked Aria.

"Fine" Aria said "But my ass really hurts" she said rubbing it slightly "Is it possible to break your ass?" She asked.

Hannah laughed "I'm sure Fitz will take care of it for you."

Ezra sighed it was going to be a long night.

Ok guys let me know what you think and Please R&R and let me know where you would like this story to go and any ideas you have I'm open to anything.


End file.
